


Это твоё мчащееся сердце

by MargoNy, VJR22_6



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, Trans Gyro Gearloose
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoNy/pseuds/MargoNy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJR22_6/pseuds/VJR22_6
Summary: Гэндра говорила, что она никогда не видела цвета родственных душ. Она также говорила, что никогда не будет героем, но всё же.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gandra Dee, Gandra Dee & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Это твоё мчащееся сердце

Её сердце охвачено безумием.  
Она не может удержать появляющиеся на кончиках пальцев искры, из-за чего её волосы стоят дыбом. Она бежит и чувствует как земля под её ногами дрожит, из-за чего ей тяжело. Мозги буквально закипают и она добегает до своего дома в рекордные сроки.  
Она думает о голубизне своих глаз, поднимаясь по пожарной лестнице, и о том, когда она поняла, что вокруг неё лишь один голубой цвет. О словах Цапли, когда она говорила, что видит вокруг лишь «сплошной серый» и о лающем смехе Стального Клюва, преследовавший её во все времена нахождения в той самой комнате, где она посмела упомянуть родственные души.  
В.А.О.Н. не любит. Хорошо. Но Гэндра, глядя на Фентона этой ночью, увидела что-то ещё. Искру. И теперь она понимает, что они врали ей, когда говорили, что этого никогда не случится.  
Она стоит на самой высокой ступеньке пожарной лестницы, всё ещё чувствуя, как голубая энергия наполняет её изнутри. Небольшие искры проглядывают в её волосах, а руки словно бы сжимают электрический шар цвета зимнего инея. Позже она будет стоять в своей ванной уже без пугающих искр, думая отчего-то о мячиках для пинг-понга, лампочках и бойне в ночном городе.  
Когда ей в В.А.О.Н. дали то самое задание, она действительно отлично провела время. Может быть, она подумала, они решили, что ей всё равно. Она увидела Фентона из окна, пока он был на «работе», и поняла, что насчёт любви они всё же ошибались. Утка-робот – всего лишь броня; героизм на сто процентов исходил от сердца Кабреры.  
Она отбросила перчатки в сторону - они закружились и она вдруг почувствовала себя ребёнком. Они не были правы, но даже после этого она не была сломана. Она видела цвета и ей было хорошо. Уже она кружилась вокруг себя, шепча про себя с закрытыми глазами. Они не были правы.  
Фентона в следующий раз она увидела в новостях – замаскированного, конечно же – однако она легко могла сказать, что под шлемом он улыбался на камеру точно такой же улыбкой, какой и улыбался ей. Она лишь сделала небольшой глоток кофе, в то время как старшие агенты либо насмехались над происходящим, либо притворялись, что им нет до этого дела. Но уже ночью она нашла тот самый отрывок из новостей на своём ноутбуке и пересмотрела его перед сном, завернувшись в одеяло и краснея, подобно подростку, чей тайный объект воздыхания только что заметил его.  
Затем, когда началось Луноторжение, она спряталась и уже оттуда застреливала каждого лунянина, стараясь помочь своим, особенным способом. И она снова чувствовала себя хорошо. Она почувствовала на себе взгляд Фентона в толпе около поместья МакДака, когда она собиралась убежать. «Всё в порядке, я тебя заметил», - говорила его улыбка.  
Когда её в другой раз заметили другие агенты, она клала букет фиолетовых цветов на свой стол. Никто этого не заметил, не заметили даже, как она свысока посмотрела на всех них сквозь полуопущенные глаза, просто потому что у неё хватило на это смелости. Только Фантом странно посмотрел на неё, хотя, с другой стороны, разве он не смотрел на неё подозрительно всегда?  
Когда план по укрощению МакДаков наконец вышел в свет, она снова делает свой собственный выбор.  
Она копирует всё, что можно на жёсткий диск, делает так много фотографий, сколько позволяют её глазботы. Загружает всё, к чему у неё есть доступ и идёт к воротам особняка МакДака. Все, кого она знала, были на вечеринке, что тогда проходила там, поэтому теперь у неё был шанс предупредить их всех.  
Она поднялась на самый верх, чтобы каждый мог её слышать, дрожа подобно листу на ветру. Но когда она рассказала, что она сделала, она нашла в себе силы не струсить. Но это стоило хотя бы дальнейших слов Фентона: «Ты сама смогла сделать из себя героя». Последовавшие дальше его крепкие объятия заставили её думать, что она не только часть В.А.О.Н. Те самые детишки из лаборатории засыпали её около миллионом вопросов и кое-кто неожиданно решил снять с себя покров.  
Винт Разболтайло притянул её к себе перед тем, как ночь закончилась. Мягко взял её за руку и отвёл в тихий уголок у занавески, дав ей минуту чтоб отдышаться.  
\- Я решил, что если кто-то должен знать, то это должна быть ты, - он посмотрел в глаза Гэндры, - я был частью В.А.О.Н.  
Она действительно не знала, что сказать. Не похоже было, что это была правда, единственное, что на это указывало – это его нервное ёрзанье на стуле. Затем он немного дёрнул плечом и Гэндра увидела ремешок чуть пониже его рубашки.  
\- Они неправильно называли моё имя каждый день. – он продолжил. – Не хотели, чтобы я был… собой.  
\- Им не нравилось и то, что я не та, кем была раньше, - тихо пробормотала Гэндра. Сердце упало в пятки, стоило ей вспомнить что она испытывала каждый день, пока работала там, но Винт едва это заметил.  
\- Я видел значок на твоей толстовке, когда увидел тебя тогда.  
\- Ох, - Гэндра почувствовала порыв облегчения, подсознательно надев небольшой значок из серии ЛГБТ. – Знаешь, я думала, ты скажешь, что ненавидишь меня.  
Возникла пауза.  
\- Тебе здесь понравится, - наконец пробормотал он, - Можно найти кусочек ЛГБТ там, где ты этого не ожидаешь.  
Она улыбнулась. Тепло от солидарности с Винтом вытеснило все неприятные чувства. Все эти «хорошие вещи» сейчас заставляли чувствовать себя ещё лучше.  
\- Ты ведь всегда слоняешься поблизости, верно? Мы могли бы сотрудничать с тобой.  
\- О, я… Конечно. Конечно, я согласна, - от нервов она выпустила несколько искр, стараясь не задеть ковёр или занавеску, - Если вы на это согласны.  
\- Пока ты обещаешь не разрушать мою лабораторию, мы бы с удовольствием видели кого-то, вроде тебя, в нашей команде, - он протянул Гэндре свою руку. В мгновение ока рубашка Винта стала нежно-зелёной и она взяла его за руку, наконец-то надеясь, что в будущем всё будет хорошо.  
Через несколько дней она наконец-то официально познакомилась с Челси и Лампышем, которые и помогли ей устроиться в уголке лаборатории. С их помощью она снова устанавливает на себе наниты , учится различать слова в цоканье и в жужжанье также хорошо, как и остальные, если не лучше, благодаря своему энтузиазму.  
Сначала Гэндра узнаёт о жёлтом цвете, работая с самым маленьким членом их команды над прокладкой электропроводки. Он суёт голову в панельную обшивку, мигая и жужжа, и она хмурится, стараясь уменьшить для них риск удара током – не то, что бы это сильно повредило их обоих, но всё же – когда построенная ими машина наконец-то включается. Она даже не была уверена, будет ли она использовать старую комнату для видеоигр для теста этой машины, но она сохранила части изобретения в целости и сохранности, и она хотела, чтоб они работали, а комната уже была неважна. И вот, экран мерцает, Лампыш удовлетворённо выпрыгивает из панельки и загорается новым прекрасным цветом, нажимая на уже функционирующий дисплей.  
Челси нежно-бежевого цвета, замечает Гэндра. Обычно он был или белым или серым, но после многих дней взаимопомощи (неважно, было ли это использование пальцев Гэндры там, где копыта просто бессильны, или физическая поддержка Челси, когда Гэндра была слишком низкой и вне безопасности) она увидела его в истинном цвете. Этот цвет нежный, как одеяло, которым он укрывает плечи Гэндры поздними ночами, и спокойный, как их тихая совместная работа. И правда, это - тот цвет, который она видит чаще всего, когда нуждается в помощи.  
Когда Фетри вбегает в лабораторию, шумный, великолепный и настоящий Фетри, он быстро становится красным. Она не уверена, почему его бесконечный информативный поток является замечательным фоновым шумом, но она обожает играться с нанитами, слушая рассказы Фетри о его друзьях-крилях. Особенно о Митци. О, он любит Митци больше, чем подсолнух любит солнце, и эти рассказы правда заставляют Гэндру полюбить Фетри, несмотря ни на что.  
Они вместе фотографируются и вешают снимок над дверным проёмом, который достаточно велик, чтоб его видели со всех уголков лаборатории, и она смотрит на него, оторвавшись от работы, чтобы увидеть их все вместе. Она улыбается и в радуге из цветов понимает, что чувствует себя комфортнее, чем когда-либо ранее.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks VJR22_6 for allowing to translate their wonderful fic!


End file.
